1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vending machines that are adapted to dispense vertically stacked articles from top-mounted product cartridges. In particular, a product dispenser is disclosed having a main housing configured to receive and release a variety of stacked articles using interchangeable release mechanisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,611 B1 to Clements et al. shows a vending apparatus for containing and releasing generally box-shaped or flat articles. The articles are vertically stacked, and the release mechanisms push the bottommost article out of the cartridge. The above invention is configured to release particular types of articles that are shaped similar to pill packets or box-like shaped packages of candy, as they are pushed rearward from the cartridges.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a product dispenser of the type adapted to release articles from vertical stacks, which is configured to dispense variable articles, and not solely generally flat products. The above feature is achieved by providing a main housing that is configured to receive interchangeable release mechanisms, with each mechanism dependent upon whether the dispensed article(s) is generally flat or of the small round type distributed by bulk similar to candies.
Accordingly, what is provided is a product dispenser, with a main housing having a top surface, a housing front, and an interior. A product compartment is defined on the top surface having a bottom surface configured as a pair of flanges either hingedly or fixedly attached to opposing sides of the product compartment, wherein, when attached by a hinge, the flanges are adapted to articulate and define an opening of variable size when the flanges are in an up-position or a down-position.
Interchangeable release mechanisms are removably mounted on the housing front and positioned underlying the bottom surface. The release mechanisms either comprise a rotating arm configured to be turned by a turning knob, wherein the rotating arm may pass between the flanges when the flanges are in the up-position, or a cylindrical cam is adapted to be rotated by a turning knob. The cylindrical cam has a cam surface and a cup-like trough defined thereon, wherein the trough can move generally small products away from the product compartment when the flanges are in the down-position.
The product cartridges can either be pre-packaged or refilled with the goods and are vertically mounted to the top surface of the main housing within the product compartment and can also be interchanged accordingly to meet the needs of the consumer.